gundambreakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Straight Build
Straight Builds are Gunpla assembled straight out of their boxes with no alien parts mixed in, essentially building a full replica of the mobile suit as advertised on the box. Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RGM-79 GM *(DLC 6) RB-79 Ball *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Char's Zaku II) *MS-07B Gouf *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MS-09 Dom *YMS-15 Gyan *MS-14A Gelgoog *YMS-14 Gelgoog Commander Type (Char's Gelgoog) *MSN-02 Zeong Mobile Suit Gundam MSV *RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer *MS-06FS Zaku II FS (Garma Zabi's Zaku II FS) *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type R-1A (Shin Matsunaga's Zaku II) *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type R-2 (Johnny Ridden's Zaku II) *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog) *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin *(DLC 4) MW-01 Mobile Worker Model 01 Late Type MS Igloo *EMS-10 Zudah / EMS-10 Zudah Commander Type Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt *FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt ver.) *MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type Psycho Zaku Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Gundam Side Story: Blue Destiny *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-2 Gundam Blue Destiny Unit 2 *RX-79BD-3 Gundam Blue Destiny Unit 3 Gundam Side Story: Missing Link * RX-80PR Pale Rider Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket * RX-78NT-1 Gundam NT-1 (Alex) * RGM-79GS GM Command (Space Type) * MS-06FZ Zaku II FZ (Zaku II Kai) * MSM-03C Hy-Gogg * MS-14JG Gelgoog Jäger (Gelgoog J) * MS-18E Kämpfer Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * RX-78GP01 Gundam GP01 Zephyranthes (Gundam GP01) * RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb Zephyranthes Full Burnern (Gundam GP01Fb) * RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Physalis (Gundam GP02A) * RX-78GP03S Gundam GP03S Dendrobium Stamen (Gundam GP03S) * RGM-79N GM Custom * MS-09F/Trop Dom Tropen * MS-09F/Trop Dom Tropen (Sand Brown) * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Titans * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II AEUG * RMS-099 Rick Dias * MSN-00100 Hyaku-Shiki * RMS-179 GM II * AMX-004 Qubeley * PMX-001 Palace Athene * PMX-003 The-O Advance Of Zeta: Flag of Titans * RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Advanced Hazel ** RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 Hrairoo Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam * RGM-86R GM III * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II * AMX-014 Doven Wolf Mobile Suit Gundam Sentinel * MSA-0011 Superior Gundam (S Gundam) ** MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit ** MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam * FA-010A FAZZ * MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 * MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * RX-93 Nu Gundam * RGM-89 Jegan * AMS-119 Geara Doga * AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder) * MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss) * MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Quess Paraya) ("Quess Air's") * MSN-04 Sazabi Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack: Beltorchika's Children * RX-93-v-2 Hi-Nu Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam ** (DLC 6) Full Armor Unicorn Gundam * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee ** RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Armed Armor ** RX-0 N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn * RGM-96X Jesta * RGM-96X Jesta Cannon * RGM-89S Stark Jegan * RX-160S Byarlant Custom * MSM-04G Juaggu * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMS-129 Rozen Zulu * NZ-666 Kshatriya * MSN-06S Sinanju ** (Boss Only) NZ-999 Neo Zeong Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two * (DLC 2) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex * (DLC 3) AMX-107R Rebawoo Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * F91 Gundam F91 * XM-01 Den'an-Zon Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X1 ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * LM312V04 Victory Gundam ** LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa ("V-Hexa Gundam") ** LM312V04+SD-VB03A Victory Dash Gundam ("V-Dash Gundam") ** LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa ("V-Dash-Hexa Gundam") * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam ("V2 Gundam") ** LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ("V2 Assault") ** LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ("V2 Buster") ** LM314V23/24 Victory 2 Assault Buster Gundam ("V2 Assault Buster") Gundam Reconguista in G * YG-111 Gundam G-Self ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack * (DLC 6) Kabakali Mobile Fighter G Gundam * GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam * GF13-017NJII God Gundam ("Burning Gundam") * GF13-001NHII Master Gundam * Fuunsaiki * GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam * JMF1336R Rising Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam ("Nobell/Noble Gundam") * (DLC 6) Gundam Rose New Mobile Report: Gundam Wing * XXXG-01W Wing Gundam TV ** XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW ("Wing Zero Custom") ** XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Proto Zero EW/GotL (Wing Zero TV) * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW * XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms EW * XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock EW ** XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Custom EW * XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam TV ** XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam EW ** XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam EW ("Gundam Nataku") * OZ-00MS Tallgeese EW/GotL ** OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II ** OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon EW/GotL * MMS-01 Serpent After War Gundam X * GX-9900 Gundam X ** GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago ** NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam ** GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud * (DLC 5) GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam * (DLC 6) GAT-X103 Buster Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam * MBF-02 Strike Rouge ** MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP ** MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam ** GAT-X105E Strike E * GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam ("∞ Justice") * ORB-01 Akatsuki ** ORB-01 Akatsuki Oowashi ** ORB-01 Akatsuki Shiranui Gundam SEED Astray * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame ** MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Unit ** MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon ** MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame ** MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise * MBF-P01-Re Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu ** MBF-P01-Re2 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom * MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * GN-001 Gundam Exia * GN-002 Gundam Dynames * GN-006 Cherudim Gundam ** GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios * GN-005 Gundam Virtue * GN-0000 00 Gundam ** GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G ** GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser * GNR-101A GN Archer * GNX-603T GN-X * GNX-609T GN-XIII * GNX-Y901TW Susanowo * GNT-0000 00 Gundam Qan[T] ("00 Quanta") * (DLC 4) GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * (DLC 6) AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal ** AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal ** AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet ** AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound * (DLC 6) AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal ** AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress * (DLC 3) - AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX * ovv-f Gafran Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos 4th Form ** (DLC 2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos 6th Form ** (DLC 5) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus * (DLC 3) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion ** (DLC 5) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake * (DLC 4) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris * (DLC 3) ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Turn A Gundam * SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam ("Turn-A Gundam") * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X * MRC-F20 SUMO * AMX-109 Kapool Plamo-Kyoshiro * PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam Gunpla Builders Beginning G * GPB-04B Beargguy * (DLC 6) Beginning 30 Gundam Gundam Build Fighters * GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package * KUMA-03 Beargguy III Gundam Build Fighters Try * BG-011B Build Burning Gundam * LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam * RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan * (DLC 2) BN-876 Scramble Gundam Gundam Musou * Shin Musha Gundam * Shin Musha Gundam Mk-II Gundam Breaker 3 Original Gunpla * (DLC 1) MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki J * (DLC 1) RMS-099BD Break Dias Category:Gundam Breaker 3